mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дейв Страйдер
Дейв Страйдер друг Джона Эгберта в Homestuck. Он одержим идеей быть крутым, which manifests itself in his unceasing pursuit of new ironic depths. Когда Соллукс предложил ему имя "Несносный Хрен", он разрезал наполовину окошко с именем с помощью Меча Ниндзи и этим показал свою крутость по отношению к этому bullshit. В ДостаньКореша его корешник . Его версия Пестерчама 7.0, противоположна версии 6.0 Джона. Его веб браузер - Гефест. His Associated Classical Element is Fire, as indicated by his web browser and the weather outside his house, and his Associated Item is Amber. Личность и характерные черты It's obvious that Dave is really fucking cool. He jeers at John's inability to set up his SYLLADEX'S Fetch Modus when John asks him for help and berates John's interests constantly. But despite the indifferent front he puts up, Dave cares about his friends as shown when he goes back in time to save John. Dave is much more skilled than the other three characters, who either through their own cluelessness, admission, or silliness are less capable than he is. Through the conversations of Pesterchum and his own introduction, Dave already has his Strife Specibus set and he has one of the most advanced Sylladices available, giving him a huge advantage over the other three characters. JADE may be able to maximize the use of her Sylladex due to her precognitive abilities, but under normal circumstances it'd be close to entirely useless. His incredible coolness also enables him to stay level-headed when dealing with supernatural things, (like SBURB) incredible things (like METEORS or TIME TRAVEL), or generally disconcerting things (like seeing his own corpse or talking about his DEAD FRIENDShttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003543). The only thing that seems to deter him is PUPPETS. thumb|left|Дейв разбирается с куклами.Despite being the coolest thing since the Fluffer Nutter, Dave seems to be easily influenced by John. He has never removed John's gift, citing irony as the reason, and John's talk of the monster Howie Mandel stopped him from enjoying his APPLE JUICE. Also, it is important to note that Dave never feared his brother's puppets until John pointed out how unnerving they were. John occasionally pokes fun at his 'nerdy raps', idicating that while Dave may want to be cool (or think he is cool,) John doesn't look up to him as much as he would like. It may, perhaps, be the other way around. Or it might be that Dave is just an easily influenced person based on his inner desire to be super cool, but he has no problem keeping his distance with Rose.thumb Dave is a bit forgetful. He always loses his place in THE LATEST MS PAINT ADVENTURE, sets several SYLLADEX TRAPS, only to release them on himself moments later, completely forgets to pour out some APPLE JUICE for hisHOMIE, forgets all about his TIMETABLES and thus, forgets he can go back in time, and even manages to forget HIS OWN INTENTIONS TO FORGET SOMETHINGhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004675 (though that one might be him being ironic again). Dave keeps a calm facade up to the exact moment he flies off the handle. This has happened when something makes him look stupid, like being buried under a mountain of puppet dick or having crows invade his personal space. He also seems to have trouble facing his own mortality. He spent a good bit of time staring at the blood of his deceased time-traveling copy (even though he joked it away), and he couldn't reach the GOD TIERS because " Underneath his cool facade he appears to be rather caring towards animals; he was visibly upset when he accidentally harmed a RAMBUNCTIOUS CROW and he may share Jade's interest in ANTHROPOMORPHICALLY PERSUADED FAUNA. However, this might just be one of his many ironic gestures. Regardless, his gift to Jade - a picture of SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF as furries - seems pretty sincere. Dave's DREAM SELF sleeps on DERSE, in his room along with a dream Lil' Cal. Notably, there are drawings ofSWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF on the walls of his dream room. His dream self is said to have been AWAKE ALL ALONGhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003543 without Dave's knowledge. He's friendly with ROSE LALONDE, but finds her rather exasperating and demanding. Their conversations tend to degenerate into showdowns between his ironic coolness and her grandiose eloquence. On other occasions, he confided to her about his growing anxiety over puppets, and of course flipped when Rose gave the impression that her elaborate dream suicide would be the more traditional kind. It has been suggested by Rose that Dave's desire to be the coolest is due to an inferiority complex, but despite her constant teasing of him, she seems to believe that he is genuinely cool, if not in the same way that he thinks he is. JADE HARLEY's bubbly, emoticon-laden text might seem to mark her as the traditional prey of the cool kid, but Dave doesn't seem to mind it at all. Conversely, Jade appears to take Dave's coolness at face value. He's been guiding and consoling her after she entered the Medium. Dave is similar in build to John. He wears a graphic of a record on his shirt, which was sliced in half due to anINCIDENT with his BRO. His ROOM contains swords and musical equipment. He wears a pair of SUNGLASSESthat look vaguely familiar. His interests are described as having a penchant for spinning out unbelievably ill jams with his turntables and mixing gear. He has passion to talk about bands that no one has ever heard of but him. He also has a more bizarre hobby of collecting weird dead things preserved in various ways. He is also an amateur photographer, and has his own makeshift darkroom, and operates a number of ironically humorous blogs, websites and social networking profiles, including a webcomic called SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF. At any moment he'll drop some phat rhymes on a mofo and obviously represent. When away from his desktop computer, he communicates using his PHONE. thumbHe also has a brother (who owns a collection of totally badass puppets) that he doesn't seem to want to bother due to some sort of friendly sibling rivalry. He does not seem to carry the same feelings of angst toward his brother asJOHN and ROSE carry towards their parental figures -- rather, he regards his brother with respect, even emulating him by picking up his interests and wearing his shades. At first, he did not seem at all perturbed by his brother's habit of collecting puppets and, in fact, seemed to admire his brother's ventriloquist rap acts. However, he's mentioned to Rose that the puppets are starting to freak him out and that he's had dreams where LIL' CAL speaks to him, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat. This likely has to do with Cal's presence in Dave's DREAM TOWER. thumb|leftHe seems to know a lot about CAPTCHALOGUING and Fetch Modi. His current Fetch Modus is Hash Map, which is similar to John's and Rose's in that it is based on a type of data structure, though he later receives an unknown one from future Dave. He helped John with his Strife Specibus and Kind Abstratus. Despite this, Dave is prone to making occasional mistakes with his Modus, such as spilling apple juice on his turntables, firing his ninja sword at aRAMBUNCTIOUS CROW, and shooting many deadly shuriken at himself. биография Дейв воспитывался своим БРО, который ему генетический отец благодаряЭктобиологии. Каким-то образом он подружился с Джоном , Роуз и Джейд и они общаются в Достанькореша. thumb|left Перед началом игры, Дейв, не как Джон и Роуз, не имел никакого интереса к SBURB и считал его огромным куском дерьма, игнорировал восхищение игрой Роуз и противодействовал желанию Джона играть в эту игру. Более того, он оправдывался перед ребятами, что потерял диски с игрой в инциденте с участием вороны и чмошного куска меча. Как бы то ни было, Роуз его окнчательно достала и он решил достать копию игры у своего бро. Дейв и его бро дуэлились на крыше их апартаментов без явной причины и с таким благоговением, что в процессе они уничтожили Малого Коляна - куклу бро. Бро нанес поражение Дейву но позволил ему забрать диски с игрой и после улетел на своей ракетной доске. После он был в силах связался с Роуз, которая была в чрезвычайной опасности. thumb Shortly after Rose entered the Medium, Jade connected to him as his server. Jade prototyped Dave's sprite with the RAMBUNCTIOUS CROW he accidentally slew with a Sylladex mix-up. The two also investigated the functions of some Sburb equipment. Dave was trolled by AT in this time, who he was able to countertroll to the point that AT blocked Dave. He also made his ENTRY ITEM, an eggy-loking thignsic, which was taken by his kernelsprite to a nest it had built out of shitty swords and soft puppet ass. When his time was running out, he attempted to reach the nest to break the artifact, but was repulsed by the crowsprite, causing the meteor to come dangerously close to Dave's apartment before it was sliced in two by Bro. It turned out that the artifact only needed time in order for it to hatch, sending Dave to the Medium. In an alternate timeline which began shortly afterwards, Dave Tier 2 prototyped the sprite with LIL' CAL after entering THE MEDIUM. However, since this new sprite was a useless guide, not to mention annoying as fuck (also because John and Jade were dead), Dave went back in time and Tier 2 prototyped the sprite with himself, taking over as a guide for his past self. This version of Dave is referred to as ALTERNATE FUTURE DAVE OR DAVESPRITE. Because of Davesprite, Dave had a lot of high-level gear early on. After this, Dave was able to trick John into giving him the code for Rose's journals (Rose was asleep, and John was in her house. It's not as creepy as it sounds.). Soon after getting the code, however, Dream Rose paid a visit to Dream Dave, forcing the waking Dave asleep. The two of them had a dance party. While he was asleep, Jade built up his house. Upon waking, Dave did lots of alchemization, including creating a copy of Rose's journals. These he promptly lost when a DERSITE AGENT stole them. He considered preventing this with time travel, but noticed that one such Dave had tried that and died, so Alpha Dave decided against it. He soon entered his first Gate, transporting elsewhere on his planet, the LAND OF HEAT AND CLOCKWORK. It is around this time that Dave, as the Knight of Time, began exploiting his time travel powers to the full, allowing him to establish time loops which work to bring about the events of his present and the time point's future. The loops must be stable and internally consistent, otherwise offshoot timelines ensue that can only be fixed with dead alternate Daves. The version of Dave that follows the correct timeline is referred to as Alpha Dave; this version can be found in many different locations at the same time, and all of the Alpha Daves will eventually become or already were all other Alpha Daves. He also talked extensively with TEREZI PYROPE, forming a close bond through shitty cartooning. Initially he was hesitant to trust her, but he was reassured by his future self giving him a thumbs up. Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Дети